DEUS
is the special investigative team organized in order to defend the Earth against alien aggressors. Although they live as normal people, members of DEUS can be called into action at any given time. Agents call each other by code name rather than their actual names. Led by the , he informs agents of their missions through the VC. It is revealed to be an A.I. that controls all of the world's information on behalf of the shadow rulers. The agent's main equipment are the which is a small laser gun, and the wristband which is for all-purpose communication. History It is unknown exactly how long DEUS had been in operation but it is most likely before or just after the Shadow Rulers took control of the planet. Since then its agents have worked to protect the Earth and it people from belligerent alien interests, often using tactics similar to public impressions of espionage. DEUS' agents have also acted as the Shadow Rulers' unknowing enforcers via the DEUS Leader. Members : He is an agent in DEUS. Due to his memory loss, he does not remember his real name, his DEUS title is Agent J. Before he lost his memories it was he who first detected the presence of the Shadow Rulers and attempted to sabotage whatever intentions they had with Project Aqua. This led to his first death and as and Elea fell into the lake after he took several shots for her. Fortunately the lake itself was the gate of Project Aqua and the entity from the other world saved both of them. He was handed the Ultra Eye by Elea. He is 25 years old. - Agent K= : He is an agent in DEUS and often executes missions with Jin. He is wise cracking and somewhat laid back but can be quite passionate when the situation calls for it. He is Jin's first friend after he awoke without his memories and like him is highly skilled in combat and an excellent marksman. He is 25 years old. - Agent S= : She is an agent in DEUS and focuses on undercover missions. She eats chocolate frequently and is annoyed by Agent K although at the end the possibility of a relationship appears. Like Jinn and K she is a trained martial artist. She first appears in a bar as a waitress for Jin and K's first meeting although she is not officially introduced a few episodes later. She is 25 years old. Her codename comes from the Japanese word for undercover "Sennyuu sousa" - Agent R= (Seceder; deceased): A former DEUS agent, R once went on a mission with a rookie K saving him from an alien attacker with impressive skill. However after the suicide of his wife he disappeared having lost all hope and care for the world. It was around this time that alien abductors contacted him convincing to work for them on the promise they were taking people to a metaphorical paradise. When the red giant started to appear the aliens made a deal with him that they could join if they brought along with him. K met the amnesic young man and after a conversation almost convinced him to join him if not for Elea's interference. K stole the Ultra Eyes luring Jin to the meeting spot but after hearing Jin's words he decided to put his trust in the ship. He threw back the glasses but was killed soon after. In rage Jin transformed and avenged him moments after. - Agent D= (Seceder): A former partner of Agent S, D was sent to kill an alien scout from the Planet Vairo named Nataru who was prospecting Earth for an invasion. After seeing her face and hearing her singing it was love at first sight and D faked his own death in front of S to elope with her. Some time later the Vairo aliens returned to kill her for her betrayal. Taking out one of them he was found by S and arrested by K. After some convincing the three to go off to find Nataru but run into the Vairo execution squad. With their training they are able to take them all out save for the leader. D was almost hit by a sonic blast but to his surprise was saved by Nataru who took down the leader. Unfortunately, before his death the leader summoned Vadoryudo, their giant mech, to destroy them. However they are saved by Ultraseven who also destroys the retreating ship. The danger over, D and Nataru are allowed to live in peace.}} Associates : While not a DEUS agent, Elea was Jin's girlfriend before he lost his memories, she handed the Ultra Eye to Jin asking him to be the savior of the world. Despite her often cold demeanor to him, in the end it is shown she still loved him. Originally, she was one of the staff members engaged in the Aqua Project and it was Jin himself who originally discovered the presence of the Shadow rulers. It was Elea who made a deal with the entity from the other world to save Jin but at the cost of his memories. Her full name is . She is 22 years old. Arsenal *'VC-Receiver': A multipurpose device, the VC-Receiver is how DEUS agents receive their orders but can be used for other things. **'Anti-Gravity': The device can generate an anti gravity field allowing the wearer to survive otherwise deadly falls unharmed. **'Scanner': The device can be used to scan crime scenes and materials. **'Database': The device also allows agents to tap into DEUS' vast database. **'Communication': Agents can use the device to call each other. *'Ultra Gun': The standard fire arm of DEUS agents, it fires energy blasts as opposed to conventional bullets. *'Confidential Access': DEUS agents are allowed access to all but the most top secret of files. VC Receiver.jpg|VC Receiver Ultra Gun.jpg|Ultra Gun Trivia *They are the second defense organization in the series that becomes a major antagonist altogether. The first is Black Buster Corps of TPC. *The DEUS agents may have been inspired by Blade Runner and its titular agents as their purpose and methods of dealing with aliens is similar to how Blade Runners dealt with replicants. *The practice of single letter codenames is similar to the titular organization in MIB. *All of DEUS' agents are given a codename that they all go by even after leaving the organization. Jin's codename is unique as his is not a single letter in length. *Unlike other Earth Defense organizations, DEUS' name is not an acronym, it comes from the term deus ex machina, literally 'god of the machine' in Greek. **This might be reflecting the DEUS leaders' true identity, the shadow rulers and their nature. **It also seems to hint at the DEUS Leader's identity. * Unlike other defense forces, DEUS does not appear to have any sort of military weaponry with which to fight Kaiju or invasions. The most logical reason for this is that the Earth's military would take over at this point. However, at the end of the series it is implied that the Shadow Rulers were somehow responsible for all of the alien threats in the series. Category:Teams Category:Human Characters Category:Ultraseven X Characters Category:Allies Category:Antagonists